


sunflower smiles

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Rows and rows of sunflowers surrounded them, but the only one Tetsurou focused on was Keiji.





	sunflower smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ness! I love you sm, you're such a great friend and I'm so lucky to have you in my life! This is based off of something your wrote for a prompt thing on twitter that I'll never be able to find (I'm sorry). I hope you enjoy and have a great bday <3

It was the perfect day. The sun was high in the sky that afternoon, beating down on him with just the right amount of heat to be comfortable. A bug whizzed past his head and buzzed in his ear, his hand coming up to smack it away a little. The birds chirped overhead, chasing after the smaller bugs playfully. The air was earthy and Tetsurou filled his lungs with the scent as he laid out the picnic blanket, surrounded by a sea of green stalks and golden petals smiling down at him. 

“It’s a nice day out,” Tetsurou declared once he was finished, sitting down on the blanket. He was temporarily shadowed by a figure before there was a weight sat beside him without so much a sound.

“It is.” Keiji responded as he trailed delicate fingers over the intricate patterns of the fabric below. Tetsurou watched him for a moment before smiling, pulling out two melon waters from the bag he’d brought. 

This was their favorite spot. They’d found it on accident when the two of them had started dating, Keiji having wanted to see the sunflowers and Tetsurou convincing him to weave through the stalks, almost like a maze. It had been fun, but in the center of the field it was clear and they were able to be completely surrounded by these gorgeous flowers.

Tetsurou would have liked to stay forever, if it meant seeing the awe in Keiji’s eyes for the rest of time. This was their place where time didn’t exist; it was just the two of them and the sunflowers as their only witness. They came here often now, to feel at peace with the world and to really connect with each other.

“Do you remember the first time we came here?” Tetsurou asked as he pulled out the food he’d made. It was simple onigiri, but he knew it was Keiji’s favorite. Tetsurou liked to do everything he could to show Keiji that he loved him more than anything. His love was taller than the sunflowers after all.

A soft, melodic sound came from Keiji as he chuckled, “Mm, I distinctly remember you dragging me against my will through the flowers. I thought we were going to get lost.”

Tetsurou pressed his hand to his chest dramatically, “Would I ever steer you in the wrong direction?”

Keiji opened his mouth to immediately answer in the affirmative but Tetsurou shot him down, telling him not to answer that. He received the signature smirk that he loved so much in return, and maybe a quip too but Tetsurou was so enraptured by his lips that he couldn’t think of anything else. Keiji had the most perfect lips; they were a little thin and cracked from when Keiji would chew them anxiously, but Tetsurou could feel the ghost of sweet kisses on his own lips whenever steely eyes fell on him.

Tetsurou shook himself from his thoughts and sighed, gazing around them. Rows and rows of sunflowers surrounded them as far as the eye could see, but his eyes always landed right back on Keiji. He was the most beautiful one of them all, absorbing all the sunlight just to radiate it back out.

“You’re staring again.” Keiji shook him from his thoughts and Tetsurou smiled sheepishly, hiding it behind another sip of melon water. 

“I just can’t help myself, you’re radiant.” Tetsurou answered after a moment, having to collect his bearings. 

Keiji rolled his eyes, ones that matched the brightness of the sky so perfectly, and shook his head, though his smile was softer now. Tetsurou wanted to ruin the illusion and lean over to kiss his smile, but was worried Keiji may slip through his fingers if he did so. So he remained on the opposite end, sipping his water and looking at the sunflowers past Keiji’s head.

“Even though we’d almost gotten lost the first time, I’m happy we continued to come.” Keiji confessed after moments of comfortable silence. Tetsurou blinked at him and he felt his face grow warm.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“It’s something for us to do. Something... just for us and nobody else.” Keiji pulled his gaze away from Tetsurou to glance at the sunflowers. Tetsurou knew they were his favorite flowers, maybe because of the bright color or maybe how resilient they were. Tetsurou never asked, but when he wanted to surprise Keiji with flowers they would always be sunflowers. 

Sometimes he would tell Keiji that the flowers reminded him of his smile, in which Keiji would grow bashful. Tetsurou liked to lay it on thick every now and then, even if it all boiled down to him being a pain in the ass.

“You’re right, it’s just for us.” Tetsurou bit his lip and he focused on getting some of the food out. He felt an overwhelming flood of emotions wash over him for some odd reason. Though, thinking about Keiji would usually do that for him. Tetsurou definitely never thought their casual teasing and friendliness would ever turn into a full blown love affair. For the longest time Tetsurou wasn’t even sure that Keiji  _ liked  _ him in any sense. 

Keiji smiled gently at him and reached over to squeeze his thigh, touching lingering for a moment. It was almost bittersweet when he pulled away. Tetsurou would give a lifetime to be touched by Keiji in any sort of way.

“Do you think we can keep coming here?” 

Keiji laughed softly. He’d always been embarrassed by his laugh; it was a mix between a snort and an evil cackle. Tetsurou thought it was the cutest thing in the world, and just as beautiful as the rest of him.

“Tetsu, sunflowers don’t bloom all year round.”

“Well, for however long they’re still around then.”

Keiji made an affirmative noise and laughed again, hand coming up to block his mouth, “Sure. We’ve probably got another month or two at least.” 

Tetsurou laid back on the blanket and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the clouds. It really was the perfect day, the clouds high in the sky and as fluffy as can be. He could hear Keiji shuffling next to him, almost like the wind as he laid down beside him. They were inches apart and it was almost as if Keiji weren’t even there, he was so silent. 

They spent the next twenty or so minutes pointing at the clouds drifting by. Tetsurou could’ve sworn he saw a cloud that looked just like Keiji and Keiji laughed so hard he started choking on his own spit.

“Hey, none of that!” Tetsurou cackled and rubbed Keiji’s back as they both sat up once more.

Keiji cough up a lung before he was able to wheeze out a response, “You almost killed me!”

“Aw Keiji, I would never do that!” The thought of losing Keiji in any way was too painful to bear. 

Keiji only pushed him a little and they both laid back down, going back to pointing out the clouds, this time without incident. It was interesting for Tetsurou, to hear Keiji be so open and voice his thoughts. He was often a more internal person, one of the things Tetsurou tried to work through with him. It would do them both no good if there was no communication between them. 

Tetsurou was going to bring up one more image he saw in the clouds, a heart, but there was a drop of moisture that landed right on his eye that jerked him out of whatever he was going to say.

As if blinking the daze from his eyes, he glanced up at the sky. It had quickly darkened and there was a distant rumble of thunder. Tetsurou hadn’t remembered rain in the forecast.

“Hey, maybe we should... go...” Tetsurou looked to his right to speak to Keiji, but Keiji wasn’t there. In fact, Tetsurou was alone.

He’d been alone this whole time. Keiji didn’t exist in his world anymore; he’d become one with the sunflowers some time ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
